


Тайми-Вайми

by SaintOlga



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Bodyswap, Multi, Time Agency, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Харт случается в разных пространственно-временных точках континуума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайми-Вайми

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках этого текста не было специальных выпусков Doctor Who 2009 и Torchwood: Children of Earth, хотя некоторые факты о бэкграунде персонажей и вселенной Whoniverse оттуда используются.

_2010_

 __

\- А ведь сегодня даже не Рождество, - сетует Джек, проверяя револьвер.

\- Нам разве не налево? - Гвен переводит взгляд с GPS-навигатора на сидящего за рулем Янто.

\- Так будет быстрее, - встревает Джек прежде, чем Янто успевает что-нибудь ответить, и ловит его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. На самом деле так они проигрывают пару минут; но дорога, уходящая налево, ведет мимо Кэнери-Уорф. Никому из них, особенно Янто, не нужны лишние напоминания о том, почему они примчались в Лондон из Кардиффа.

В Лондоне появилась Проблема инопланетного происхождения.

Лондонского Торчвуда нет.

А Доктор не явился вовремя.

Как обычно, пара минут оказывается принципиальной - в том смысле, что когда они, распугав полицейское оцепление и голубей, влетают на Трафальгарскую площадь, где обосновалась Проблема, там уже стоит группа людей в форменных куртках с эмблемой Торчвуда (форменных! куртках! с эмблемой!) и держит Проблему на прицеле.

\- Торчвуд-Глазго, - сквозь зубы бормочет Джек, выпрыгивает из машины и идет к Проблеме демонстративно героической походкой. Шинель стелется по ветру, придавая его облику внушительность. Гвен и Янто, чеканно шагающие следом с пистолетами наизготовку, дополняют образ Бесстрашного Лидера.

\- Торчвуд-Кардифф, - мурлычет Очень Странный Парень, не оборачиваясь. - Вы не торопились.

Джек очень выразительно его игнорирует. Проблема колышется, видимо, в знак приветствия.

\- Торчвуд-Кардифф? - в тон Очень Странному Парню произносит человек, стоящий ближе всех к Проблеме. Но в отличие от Очень Странного Парня, он оборачивается.

Три снятых предохранителя щелкают совершенно синхронно.

\- И вам доброго дня, - вздыхает в ответ сменивший доломан на куртку Торчвуда Джон Харт, без особого волнения глядя в дула пистолетов Торчвуда-Кардифф.

\- Почему вы целитесь в моего сотрудника? - интересуется Очень Странный Парень, все так же не оборачиваясь.

\- Вашего сотрудника? - выдыхает Гвен. Янто хмурится. Джек глухо стонет.

\- Джек когда-нибудь говорил вам, что я могу влезть куда угодно без смазки? Так вот, речь шла не только о сексе, - ухмыляется Харт.

 _2013_

 

В двадцать первом веке все меняется.

Когда Джек видит e-mail от Янто с единственным восклицательным знаком в качестве заголовка, он понимает, что произошло нечто посерьезнее очередного несанкционированного открытия Рифта. Янто всегда формулирует тему письма таким образом, что сразу становится понятно, стоит ли его открывать, или фотографий трехгрудых крошек с Марса-4 не будет.

Прочитав письмо, Джек звонит Янто.

\- Что дальше? - спрашивает он, не дожидаясь приветствия. - Сонтаранцы во главе организации "Мир во всей Галактике"?

\- Я тоже рад вас слышать, сэр, - отвечает бархатный баритон, раскатывая восхитительные валлийские гласные.

\- Я-а-анто, - почти стонет Джек.

\- Я уже позвонил портному, сэр. Он ждет вас к часу.

\- Зачем мне портной? Ты прекрасно измеряешь внутренний шов на моих брюках.

\- Благодарю, сэр. Но вам нужен новый смокинг, а это, я боюсь, вне моей компетенции.

\- У меня есть смокинг...

\- Был смокинг, сэр. Его поглотил тот инопланетянин, с планеты...

\- Клом. Да, я помню, - Джек трет виски. Редкий случай, когда ему не понравилось сливаться воедино с другой особью.

\- ...так что вам нужен новый.

\- Почему я не могу пойти как обычно? - это Джек спрашивает уже для того, чтобы поддразнить Янто, который в последнее время стал делать ему замечания по поводу неизменной шинели, в которой "должно быть, немного жарко летом". Надо отдать ему должное, он продержался без замечаний почти семь лет.

\- Таков регламент, сэр.

\- Ты говоришь так только потому, что тебе нравится, как я выгляжу в смокинге, - смеется Джек.

\- Да, сэр. И без него тоже, - невозмутимо отвечает Янто.

Джек отключает связь и щурится на открытый e-mail. Официальное приглашение на прием по поводу ухода на пенсию Очень Странного Парня - Джек не сразу понял, что это его имя занимает полторы строки - и назначения на его место капитана Джона Харта.

\- Для меня вечеринки не устраивали, - ворчит он.

Но в Торчвуде слишком редко доживают до пенсии, чтобы это не отметить.

И Харт тут совершенно ни при чем.

 

 _2014_

 

Торчвуд не говорит о Башне Кэнери-Уорф, но помнит о ней. Новая политика организации - "Дружба, сотрудничество, прозрачность". Восстановленный Торчвуд-1 внедряет ее всеми силами

Поэтому когда Торчвуд-3 получает финансирование вдвое больше обычного за счет Торчвуда-2, капитан Харкнесс разводит руками и предлагает капитану Харту обратиться с вопросами в экономический отдел.

Поэтому когда Торчвуд-3 получает строгие указания по проведению цикла мероприятий для оценки психологического состояния сотрудников и укреплению командного духа, капитан Харт предлагает предоставить своих специалистов.

Поэтому когда Торчвуд-2 отправляют на расследование дела о потенциальных пришельцах-нелегалах, скрывающихся в пуританской секте на севере Шотландии, капитан Харкнесс не имеет никакого отношения к рекомендации поручить миссию лично капитану Харту – как человеку, лишенному вредных привычек и обладающему исключительными персональными качествами, которые позволят ему быстро наладить контакт с представителями секты.

Поэтому когда в Торчвуд-3 неожиданно прибывает комиссия по контролю над моральным обликом персонала, не скрывающая, что подозревает всех сотрудников в сексуальных домогательствах и использовании служебного положения в личных целях, капитан Харт слишком занят восстановлением душевного равновесия после посещения пуритан, чтобы быть к этому причастным.

Поэтому когда Торчвуд-2 и Торчвуд-3 отправляются на совместное задание в Северную Ирландию, ни в одном рапорте не говорится прямо, каким образом капитан Харт оказался по ошибке продан в несексуальное рабство Дэ-же'кам, расе инопланетян, прибывших на Землю с мирными намерениями и предложением торгового сотрудничества.

Поэтому когда ЮНИТ присылает Торчвуду официальный запрос о поиске некоего устройства, в архивах Торчвуда-3 назначается официальная ревизия, которая приводит к полной инвентаризации всего имущества по новой системе (разработанной Торчвудом-2), и конфискации секундомера из коллекции Янто Джонса.

Поэтому когда Янто Джонс неожиданно появляется в кабинете директора Торчвуда-2, обойдя разработанную лично капитаном Хартом систему сигнализации и идентификации личности, и закрывает всю базу в рамках полной проверки системы безопасности, капитан Харкнесс готов продемонстрировать бумаги, доказывающие, что проверка и выбор исполнителей назначены Торчвудом-1.

Поэтому когда сеть Торчвуда раз за разом атакует вирус, рассылающий по всем адресам базы данных (в том числе правительственным и прессы) анекдоты про насыщенную половую жизнь капитана Джека Харкнесса, специалисты, которыми славится Торчвуд-2, ничего не могут с ним сделать.

Поэтому когда работающий на Торчвуд-3 Микки Смит взламывает вирусную программу и переписывает ее, Янто Джонс скрупулезно вносит поправки в анекдоты, потому что капитан Джек Харкнесс утверждает, что это истории из жизни, рассказанные с преуменьшением.

Поэтому когда сотрудник Торчвуда по связям с Доктором Донна Ноубл говорит: "Сколько можно! Достаньте и померяйтесь", Харт немедленно тянется к ширинке. Сотрудник по связям с Доктором Донна Ноубл закатывает глаза и отвешивает ему звучный подзатыльник. Капитан Джек Харкнесс тоже закатывает глаза и под строгим взглядом мисс Ноубл протягивает руку в жесте официального примирения.

 

 _2019_

 

\- ...И тут Мистресс Ноубл говорит: "Эй, парень из будущего, откуда ты достал пистолет?"

Они переглядываются и хохочут, привлекая косые взгляды других посетителей бара "Воссоединение". Джон умеет рассказывать, а Джек достаточно хорошо знает Донну, администратора лондонского отделения Торчвуда, чтобы живо представить эту сцену.

Когда смех утихает, они пьют, и повисшее между ними молчание почти можно назвать дружеским.

\- Почему ты остался? - спрашивает Джек, перекрывая шум танцпола.

\- Почему ты не ушел? - спрашивает Харт в ответ, потягивая через трубочку витаминный коктейль.

\- Я спросил первым.

Харт фыркает и отворачивается, подмигивая девушке, которая покачивает бедрами, обтянутыми юбкой из перьев феникса с Андромеды. С перьев сыплются искры.

\- Я хотел тебя… - говорит Харт, когда Джек уже не ждет ответа. И в ответ на приподнятую бровь добавляет: - Понять.

Дальнейших пояснений нет.

\- А-а, - говорит Джек спустя некоторое время. Покачивает стаканом с водой: - И как, понял?

\- Нет. - Харт пожимает плечами.

Джек пьет воду маленькими глотками, вместе с Хартом разглядывая девушку в перьях феникса. Новые материалы, новая мода, новые торговые партнеры. Старые конфликты из-за денег и связей, старая грызня политиков, старые любовные истории. Двадцать первый век, ничего не изменилось.

Флуоресцентное освещение бара подчеркивает белые штрихи седины на висках Харта.

\- Я слишком много умирал за эту планету, - говорит Джек тихо и допивает стакан до дна залпом, словно тот полон спирта. Харт салютует ему своим коктейлем.

\- Ну что, - ухмыляется он минуту спустя и пихает Джека локтем в бок, - потанцуем, подеремся или поебемся?

Джек отвечает ему такой же ухмылкой и опрокидывает коктейль Харта на качка рядом с ним.

\- Кстати, Джек, - кричит Харт через плечо, уклоняясь от неумелого удара и отвечая на него умелым, - запомни: я всегда получаю то, что хочу!

Джек забывает об этом через секунду, увлекаясь дракой.

Пять минут спустя все так заняты, что никто не замечает появления посреди танцпола двух новых фигур: мужчины в плаще и со странной прической и светловолосой кудрявой женщины. Они вырывают друг у друга кожаный браслет с вкраплениями кнопок, датчиков и светодиодов, которые жалобно мигают при каждом резком движении.

\- Харт! - кричит мужчина, вглядываясь куда-то в толпу.

\- Какого... - Харт и Харкнесс выныривают из драки одновременно.

\- Джек, что ты здесь делаешь? Харт... - Доктор щурится.

\- Мы разве знакомы? - Харт отмахивается от типа, который лезет на него с кулаками, и идет к Доктору. - По-моему, нет, но это нужно срочно исправить. Позвольте представиться, капитан Джон Харт...

\- О, не начинай, - кривится Джек, обгоняя Харта.

\- Черт, кажется, я промахнулся. Ох уж эти ваши космические самокаты, никогда не угадаешь, куда может занести, - Доктор кивает на браслет.

\- Ты же говорил, что... - начинает Джек.

\- Это же мой брас... - начинает Джон.

\- Технику ты всегда знал на троечку, - ехидно цедит женщина.

\- Уничтожить! - раздается механический голос из-за спины Доктора.

Доктор смущенно улыбается.

\- Слишком большой диаметр захвата. Нечаянно прихватил его с собой. Ничего страшного. Считайте, что вы меня не видели, – он лезет за отверткой, блондинка пользуется этим, чтобы отобрать браслет, и ей это почти удается, но финальным взмахом отвертки Доктор его активирует, и они пропадают. Вместе с далеком.

Харт и Харкнесс переглядываются и решают, что надо срочно выпить.

 

 _2022_

 

\- Почему Торчвуд-Глазго всегда оказывается в Лондоне раньше нас? Им же ехать дальше, - говорит Гвен, нетерпеливо барабаня по оконной раме.

\- Потому что никто не ломал манипулятор воронки их начальнику, - бурчит Джек, закладывая лихой поворот.

\- Поэтому они успевают выпить перед выездом кофе и проверить оружие, - комментирует Янто с заднего сиденья, не поднимая головы от ноутбука. Лоис протягивает ему стакан из _Starbucks_. Янто принимает его с вежливой улыбкой, которой старается скрыть мученическую гримасу. С возрастом его вкусы в плане кофе стали еще более утонченными.

Они влетают в проблемную зону как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как растворяется в воздухе синяя полицейская будка и легкий ветерок колышет рождественские гирлянды.

Администратор Торчвуда Донна Ноубл стоит посреди площади, скрестив руки под пышной грудью, и возмущенно смотрит ей вслед.

\- Я планирую операцию, - начинает она, едва увидев Джека, - мои люди уже на площади, все идет без сучка без задоринки, и тут прибывает этот... марсианин, ставит всех на уши из-за встречи с какой-то блондинкой, нет, не Розой, и куда она делась, кстати, вызывает межпланетный конфликт, решает его тремя словами на чертовом языке чертова Теневого Протокола, забирает с собой моего ценного сотрудника и улетает, даже не выпив чаю!

Джек сочувственно кивает. Донна выуживает из сумочки телефон и яростно жмет на кнопки.

\- И еще смеет не брать трубку! – возмущается она, выслушав гудки. Сунув телефон обратно, она начинает сыпать указаниями пополам с сетованиями. Из них Джек вылавливает "и зачем ему понадобился этот прохвост" и осторожно интересуется:

\- И кого угораздило полететь с ним на этот раз?

\- Харта, кого же еще! – фыркает Донна.

В ошеломленной тишине Янто негромко говорит:

\- Мне кажется, Вселенная в опасности.


End file.
